imperialdynastyofkalibarafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:77topaz
I was banned by UP till the 29th for purposely trying to fight Everett. Lolz. Anyway, I considered adding it to NRW, but until I develop it a bit more, I'm not too sure. Also, there isn't much activity there, and only two of the nations are just now undergoing updates. So I'll wait for a while before making a decision. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Topaz, can you give me some idea as to what is going on in chat? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:20, October 12, 2012 (UTC) What exactly does MC think about it? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:28, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Huh. Well then. Does he sound supportive or opposed to the ban? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:34, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Well please tell them I support them forming a joint admin team, if not more out of my hate for UP. Thanks alot for the help Topaz. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:41, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Indeed I am. But only until I have heard from Woogers on what to do. Depending on his actions, I may or may not take the matter to Wikia. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:46, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I contacted you and Woogers here, and Super and MC on their wikis. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 00:10, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Uh, Topaz, when did UP find out about my intentions to deal with his abuse of power? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 01:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Never mind. I'm rather concerned with UP playing the victim card here... <_< ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 07:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC) He states on his user page that "somebody" told him about my intentions, and that if I stop harassing him (odd given the definition and the actual development of the arguments), I face a perma-ban. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 16:40, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I already controlled Jamaica, Barbados, and French Guiana (read the Stratocratic Republic of Jamaica). I'd be happy to reliquish my other claims for Haiti (large black population), and Cuba (anti-American population, same as Huria). Take that to Super if you could. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Your right, I wasn't thinking. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I read. He also thinks that it was ridiculous, and like myself, belive that UP was using his powers to control what others put in their articles. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 07:10, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Not yet. I want to see how this plays out first. If it heads south, then I'll report him. Right now Woogers seems to be concerned with UP's usage of his admin rights, which is a good sign. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 07:21, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Not sure what you meant with the first half of that post, but I am aware of the length of the ban. Until then, I'll wait it out. I have things I need to handle on other wikis. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 08:01, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes it is. If he thinks it was unfair and unwarrented, then that will most likely benefit me in the end. Though I am unsure as to how so. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 09:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Topaz, how would would personally describe the Anyi, the people who rule Huria? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 05:25, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Ah. I was asking what is your view of the Anyi ethnic group from Huria? The people that rule the country (some notable Anyi being the Williams Family, and the overall leadershio of the country). Their culture, their views, and their ideals; what is your general thought of them? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 05:57, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Both you be nice if you could. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 17:08, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Um, I'm a bit confused. I would like your personal view, IC and OOC of the Anyi. I keep over-complicating simple requests. >_< ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 19:13, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'm trying to gauge how to develop them further by getting the other FW players' thoughts of them. So far I believe I need to do little for them save add more Anyi individuals into play. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 19:31, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Cheiku Savane, Gahiji Kwachum, and Sriyari Neare are Nyeusi (or native black Africans). The other characters I made are Anyi (the Williams Family and the previous War Minister, Ibrahim Kourouma). ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 19:40, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Vote Republican. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:30, October 20, 2012 (UTC) The Republican thing was a joke since Americans will be voting next month. And no I did not. In fact, I'm sure I never said anything regarding my reasons for joining. Period. I don't even know where the trolling bit is coming from. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:53, October 20, 2012 (UTC) : Check out Huria's talk page. That was only place I posted for a good month before I branched out into other articles. And the UN meeting talk page. You'll find all of the arguments betweens UP and I there. And tell me if that appears to be trolling or just simply anger of another's views. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:56, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I expected as much. But I hope Woogers and Super are more merciful and sound of mind. My belief is that MC is more concerned with the anti-homosexual charges (being gay himself), and the being UP's most loyal ally. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 17:16, October 21, 2012 (UTC)